There is a case where a workpiece is cut by a lathe and is ground by a grinder. In this case, it is needed to move the workpiece from the lathe to the grinder, and holding the workpiece on the lathe and holding of the workpiece on the grinder are needed independently from each other. Therefore, since the workpiece is worked by the plural working machine, a detention time between the works becomes long. In addition, since it is needed to hold it on the plural working machines independently, it becomes hard to match working references and thereby working accuracy easily degrades.
Therefore, a patent Document 1 listed below discloses a combined working machine that can cut and grind a workpiece that is held.